Dinner Party Reunion An Amourshipping Family One-shot
by Templars74
Summary: Dinner Party Reunion An Amourshipping Family One-shot: Ash Ketchum has it all he's now a world famous Pokemon trainer and founder of the Alola Pokemon League which has become known around the world as "the toughest Pokemon league in the world. " He's also now married to the love of his life; his childhood friend Serena and together they now have two children Kelli and Kyle; and now


Dinner Party Reunion An Amourshipping Family One-shot:  
By: Templars74

Dinner Party Reunion An Amourshipping Family One-shot:  
Ash Ketchum has it all he's now a world famous Pokemon trainer and founder of the Alola Pokemon League which has become known around the world as "the toughest Pokemon league in the world. " He's also now married to the love of his life; his childhood friend Serena and together they now have two children Kelli and Kyle; and now thanks to an invitation to a friend's dinner party Ash & Serena will not only have a chance to speak to friends they haven't seen since their wedding but will also be able to finally introduce them to Kelli & Kyle.

Kelli, Kyle; come on kids the party is starting soon! Serena calls up the stairs to her and Ash's son and daughter as she walks over to the mirror in the parlor of the Ketchum household fixing her lavender dress; as Serena continues on with this task she notices Ash walking up behind her in the mirror; already dressed up in the red sweater and dark blue pants she bought him for his birthday. Ash who is still standing behind Serena at this point whispers into her ear; "You look great Sweetie!" Ash's comment causes Serena to give one of her world famous smiles; which was clearly visible to Ash in the mirrors reflection. Now as a world famous Pokemon Performer Serena's smile always brings joy to people but not as much joy as it brings Ash of course. Serena then turns around to face Ash the love of her life and after sharing a quick kiss with Ash, she begins to fix her honey blonde hair while; showing off the ribbon Ash gave her in Coumarine City during their journey together, which she now wears around her wrist; yelling once again for their children. "KYLE AND KELLI KETCHUM IT'S TIME TO GO! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" After hearing their mothers voice two kids come stumbling downstairs first was their daughter Kelli Ketchum; she has brown eyes like her father and honey blonde hair like her mother Kelli was dressed in a dark blue dress with white stars on it and was wearing her favorite pink head band; she was also holding her violin which she was very skilled at playing. Kelli was followed by her brother Kyle Ketchum he has blue eyes like his mother and Raven colored hair like his father and was dressed in a brown dress shirt and cargo shorts. Seeing their children dressed up like that causes both Ash & Serena to smile as they ask them if they were ready to leave; to which Kelli and Kyle responded to in unison; "We're ready mom and dad." The Ketchum family then walks out of their home and begin the "short walk" to a small home three blocks over together. As the Ketchum family arrives at their destination Ash looks at Serena and shares a smile with her as Ash knocks on the door; and after a couple minutes the door was answered by a familiar woman with blue eyes and walnut colored hair; Ahh Ash, Serena thank you for coming! Ash & Serena smile at the woman and respond to her "Thank you for inviting us May!" May then looks down at Kelli & Kyle and you must be Kelli & Kyle; it's nice to finally meet you; neither Kelli nor Kyle says anything though. May laughs at this, then looks back at Ash and Serena and escorts the Ketchum's inside her home where the other guests May invited for dinner were all waiting. As May escorts the Ketchum's into her homes parlor Ash and Serena hear a familiar voice call out; "There they are!" The Ketchum family then looks over to the voices owner a red headed trainer with a Togetic flapping in the air behind her, along with the other guests standing there with her which included a tall man with tanned skin and a scar over his right eye and a Blue haired trainer with a Piplup by her side. Ash and Serena immediately greet the group but quickly notice that Kyle and Kelli had both shifted behind them; as it was no secret to Ash & Serena that Kelli and Kyle both inherited their mother's shyness. Their parents weren't the only ones to notice this however; Dawn did as well as her and Piplup walk over to them and get down on their level; "And who do we have here?" not wanting to be rude Kelli and Kyle reluctantly answer Dawn's question;  
My name's Kelli...  
And my name's Kyle...  
Kelli, Kyle nice to meet you my Names Dawn and this little goof-ball is Piplup. Piplup immediately has Kyle's attention as it was clearly obvious that he also inherited his father's love of Pokemon However Ash and Serena felt it necessary that they introduce themselves to everyone and not just Dawn, so after a couple seconds Ash and Serena move over and both get down on one knee on either side of their kids to introduce them. Ash begins the introduction; Kelli, Kyle everyone here are friends of me and your mother Ash then points over to the other gentlemen in the room, that's Brock he's a respected Pokemon doctor in both Johto and Kanto. Then Serena picking up where Ash left off continues by pointing to the other guest in the room the redheaded trainer and says; Kelli, Kyle this is Misty she's another friend of me and your father she's also the leader of the Cerulean City Gym. Then Ash finishes off introducing their kids to everyone by saying and you've already met Dawn and May. Seeing their parents smiling and relaxed causes Kyle and Kelli to do the same as they introduce themselves again clearly more relaxed than the first time. After the Ketchum children re-introduce themselves May comes walking back into the room with Bulbasaur and Snorlax who were holding trays with several glasses on them while May was holding two additional cups; May then walks over to Kelli and Kyle and hands them the cups she was holding and says "here some soda while we're waiting for dinner. "Kelli, Kyle then bow to May thanking her for the drinks while their parents and the other take the glasses of wine that Snorlax and Bulbasaur brought in, with the exception of brock who asked for a beer instead as he wasn't a big fan of wine. After taking a sip of soda Kyle set his cup down on the table and walked over to May's Bulbasaur and begins to play with her in fascination. Causing the adults in the room to start laughing as May makes the comment "Well it's obvious he's inherited Ash's love of Pokemon." Serena was quick to reply her hand still partially covering her mouth because of her laughing; "That's for sure!" Meanwhile Misty and Dawn's attention was focused on Kelli; "I love that outfit Kelli!" Dawn comments as Misty added "Yeah and you look so much like Serena there's no doubt she's your mother." Dawn and Misty's comments cause Kelli to blush; as Dawn notices Kelli's violin that she brought with her and asks. Kelli do you play the violin? Dawn's question causes Kelli to "snap out of it" and just reply with a shy expression on her face. Ash speaks up however and answers Dawn; "She sure does, Kelli is an amazing violin player!" Kelli then looks to her father whose holding his trademark fist pose and mutters "Daddy!?" Serena is quick to follow Ash in complimenting her daughter saying; "Why don't you play something for us sweetie we'd all love to hear you play!" again Kelli just stands there in shock and mutters "Mommy!?" as she looks over at Serena. Brock then speaks up as he stands next to Ash; "Kelli I'd love to hear you play something for us." Brock was followed shortly by Dawn, May and, Misty in asking Kelli to play. With all this encouragement Kelli nods as she begins to play; as everyone stands there in awe of Kelli who is playing without even referencing one sheet of music. May then continues bringing dinner out and getting everything ready tapping her foot along to Kelli's musical talent, while her parents look on at her with pride and smiles on their faces Ash then reaches over and places his arm around Serena as their daughter continues to play. After finishing Kelli just closes her eyes and bows her head but immediately perks up as she hears everyone clapping for her and complementing her. May then announces that dinner was ready; after everyone had eaten their fill they all just went back to small talk as Serena is sitting on the couch conversing with May, Misty and Dawn. Brock walks over to Ash who at this point is watching Kelli and Kyle play with Bulbasaur and Noibat; and begins to speak with him. I'm proud of you Ash you've come a long way. Ash then looks to his best friend and thanks him, but after a second of thought he looks over to Serena who's sharing a laugh with Dawn and May then back to Kelli and Kyle and says to Brock; I'll be honest though I would've never came this far without Serena! Her help support, and encouragement has helped me keep going when things looked hopeless! Ash's statement shocked Brock at first but he smiles as he realizes that his best friend has found something he never could; true love! Brock then tells Ash that he's "A lucky man and adds I'm happy you and Serena Met Ash." Ash and Brock then look over to the others as Ash's gaze fixates on Serena as he mutters "So am I Brock, So am I!" After a couple hours May suggests that they all take a picture to mark "Good times with Good friends!" Everyone agrees with May's idea as they all gather around Ash & Serena decide to get on the ground with Kelli & Kyle; Ash kneels down behind Kelli whose still grasping her violin Pikachu then jumps on Ash's shoulder as Noibat comes waddling next to them, Serena meanwhile picks Kyle up and sets him on her lap as he holds Bulbasaur who has just found Kelli's violin bow. While the parents pose with their pride & joy everyone else gathers around standing behind them, and with everyone ready May takes the picture that not only brought back happy memories but will also help create new ones for years to come.  
The End

Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. More new fan fiction will come to this page soon but in the meantime make sure to check out my YouTube channel for more Amourshipping Family Fan fiction as well as other awesome content and also feel free to follow me on twitter have a great day everyone.  
Templars74

Credit for the image that inspired this one-shot goes to ricksire aka Ricardo Lira!


End file.
